


cuddling fic two: cultural exchange

by busaikko



Series: three cuddling fics [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caldwell and Chuck cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuddling fic two: cultural exchange

"Novak, report," Caldwell meant to say, but his voice came out more as a croak. He tried to open his eyes. It was dark, and very warm.

Someone threw an arm across his chest and resettled their head on his shoulder. Caldwell tried both of his hands and found that the left had enough range of movement to check out his surroundings. The person sleeping on him had stubble, which suggested a man. Someone was sleeping on the other side of the man, and Caldwell's head appeared to be resting on someone's thighs.

"Are you awake, sir?" There was a slight noise, and then a faint light. Caldwell had to think a moment before he placed the voice and face. The Canadian, from the Atlantis gateroom. Jim, Bob, Mike, _Chuck_ , that was it. "Can I get you anything?"

"Report," Caldwell tried again. "Who -- ? What -- ?"

Chuck grinned, the sort of wide friendly grin. "The Athosian stuff that tastes like beer? Is more like super-beer. Let me get you some water." He ducked down and came back up with a plastic bottle and a straw. "There. You should drink at least half of that." He watched, looking affably implacable. Caldwell drank. "It's kind of a Pegasus tradition for everyone to get trashed and collapse into puppy-piles." He pointed. "The girls are all over there."

"Cultural exchange," Caldwell remembered.

Chuck shook his head, amused. "Somebody was lying to you, sir."

Caldwell took the last sip of water he could manage without drowning and handed the bottle back. "You?"

A shrug. "I don't drink," Chuck said. "And it's kind of nice out here, looking at the stars."

"Cold, though," Caldwell said, and yawned. He was falling asleep again. He made an impatient gesture with his hand. "You were waiting for an invitation?"

"It _is_ late," Chuck said, and put the light off. A moment later, he settled in against Caldwell, who got his arm around Chuck's shoulders and tugged him close. "Good night, sir."

Caldwell gave in to temptation and ruffled Chuck's hair. He got a small, contented sigh and a hand around his waist in return, and drifted back into dreams of peace.


End file.
